Tenderloin Housing Clinic (THC)
Wiki Administrator's Note: SFHomeless.net agency entries are "yellow page"-like info. Address, phone numbers, hours, basic info. It is not allowed to edits pages to include personal opinions. You can put "grey area" info (beyond basic info) on the TALK page so long as it does not include personal attacks. This THC entry needs re-organization so that all the individual hotels have separate wiki entries, and the THC main page has links only to those pages. Thank you. DavidBeall 00:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Founded In 1980, The Tenderloin Housing Clinic opened as an all volunteer operation in a one-room office building in Glide Memorial Church. Today, with over 189 full time employees, the Clinic is San Francisco’s leading provider of legal services to low-income tenants and operates the city’s largest permanent housing program for single homeless adults. The Clinic’s mission is to prevent tenant displacement, preserve and expand the City’s low cost housing stock and to provide comprehensive legal assistance to low income tenants. The Clinic is successful in fulfilling this mission by providing free legal services, securing SRO units through the Master Lease program and offering comprehensive support services to our clients. Note: All Information herein is copyrighted to THC 2008. Logistical Information Website http://www.thclinic.org/index.php 126 Hyde Street, 94102 Law Office 415-771-9850 HR, Finance, IT and Administration 415-885-3286 Property Management 415-923-9846 472 Turk Street, 94102 San Francisco, CA 94102 Housing Services 415-771-2427 Representative Payee Services 415-346-6171 Services Modified Payment Program Provides placement services in residential hotels for single adults. Rent is then paid on a regular basis through the MPP. There are no fees charged for the services provided by THC. In order to enter the MPP program a person must be referred by a City approved emergency shelter, the County Adult Assistance Program (CAAP) or by a community based organization approved by the Human Services Agency. * THC leases residential hotels through the SRO Housing program. THC provides Property Management and Support Services at the leased hotels. In order to participate, clients must have an income and be referred as noted above. Income can be either SSI income, from employment, or veteran's benefits. People living in shelters or working with other homeless service providers should ask their case managers about obtaining a referral. DO NOT SEND CLIENTS AS WALK-INS WITHOUT A REFERRAL FROM ONE OF THESE SOURCES or the client will be turned away. * The County Adult Assistance Program provides a housing subsidy to homeless CAAP recipients. CAAP clients must be referred by their CAAP Worker to the Housing Access Team. Support Services * The Support Services program provides case management and other services to MPP participants. Employment services, counseling and many group activities are offered on site in the hotels and at THC offices. * Representative-Payee and Money management Services are also available to those who are participating in the MPP. Shelter Plus Care * As a sponsor for the Shelter Plus Care Program, THC administers 90 sponsor-based subsidized units for clients who are homeless and disabled. Clients must apply through city agencies approved by the Human Services Agency. Clients who are accepted are referred to either the William Penn or the Cadillac Hotel, where on site support services are available. Representative-Payee Services 447 Turk Street (415)346-6171 Available to those who are willing to participate in the Modified Payment Program, as space allows. Available in the first two weeks of each month. Legal Assistance The clinic provides free legal counseling and representation to tenants in the North and South of Market areas, in residential hotels citywide, and to senior, disabled or mono-lingual Spanish speaking tenants citywide facing eviction for reasons other than non-payment of rent. The Clinic is the chief enforcer in San Francisco of laws preventing the loss of residential hotel rooms through conversion or demolition. This program is designed to prevent displacement and to maintain and enhance the City's low cost housing stock. Central City and Mission SRO Collaboration The SRO Collaborative provide assistance with code enforcement and tenant organizing within residential hotels in the Tenderloin, SOMA and Mission neighborhoods. The collaborative operate a Tenant Representative program in order to enhance stability in the hotels and address residential community concerns. Tenant Representatives reside in MPP hotel and, with the support of a Tenant Organizer, hold regular meetings to respond to tenant concerns. Services are available on a drop-in basis at 126 Hyde st. on the first floor from 9:00am - 4:30, Monday through Friday. Properties Note: All Descriptions were taken directly off of www.thclinic.org The Allstar Hotel Location 2729 16th St. Description The Allstar hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in August of 2004. The Allstar Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 85 units of housing. The Allstar has two community kitchens and particularly large rooms. At the time of THC’s takeover the Allstar was known throughout the Mission District for its garish pink and green exterior. As part of our lease agreement, the owner repainted the exterior and agreed to have a professional artist provide decorative artwork. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Boyd Hotel Location 41 Jones Description The Boyd hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in February of 2006. The Boyd Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 82 units of housing. The Boyd has some of the largest SRO rooms in the City and all above the third floor have spacious views. THC took over the Boyd after spending a number of years working to improve the hotel’s living conditions. Prior to our takeover, all new bathrooms were constructed and the building was renovated from top to bottom. The renovation added a spacious lounge to the hotel’s lobby. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. Caldrake Arms Hotel Location 1541 California Street Description The Caldrake hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in October of 2001. The Caldrake Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 51 units of housing. The Caldrake is a “step up hotel”. People move into the Caldrake when they have been successful tenants in our other hotels for at least a year. The building functions as an apartment building; there are no round the clock desk clerks, instead, tenants have keys to the building. Like the Royan Hotel, the Caldrake had never been in the city homeless program and the owners lived on the premises ensuring it was in tip-top condition. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Elk Hotel Location 670 Eddy St. Description The Elk hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in August of 2006. The Elk Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 88 units of housing. Our most recent acquisition, the Elk Hotel has a beautiful marble-floored lobby and rooms with very distinctive architectural features. Before THC’s takeover, every room was renovated and a Support Service office was created. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. Galvin Apartments Location Description On October 19, 2006, the Tenderloin Housing Clinic marked the official opening of the Galvin Apartments, a 56-unit apartment building at 785 Brannan named in honor of Sister Bernie Galvin, founder of Religious Witness With Homeless People. The building is unique, since a private developer covered the entire cost of land acquisition, construction and permanent rental subsidies. The Galvin is forever affordable without any public funds, while serving tenants of very low incomes. Graystone Hotel Location 66 Geary St. Description The Graystone hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in May of 2004. The Graystone Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 74 units of housing. Known as the jewel of the City’s homeless program, the Graystone’s Union Square location and unique architecture make it among our most prized leases. The Hotel’s owner painstakingly restored the historic details and has maintained a skylight that is seen upward from the ground floor. Historically, the hotel had a secret staircase entrance from Maiden Lane to encourage clandestine activities. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Hartland Hotel Location 909 Geary Street Description The Hartland hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in September of 2000. The Hartland Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 137 units of housing, 100 of which have private bathrooms. It’s corner location offers residents great city views and large rooms. THC took over the Hartland after it had been vacant for two years due to a fire which displaced all residents. Prior to THC’s takeover, the hotel was entirely renovated. Additionally, a renovation project transformed a former commercial beauty salon and used the space to create a lobby and meeting rooms on the ground floor. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. Hotel Union Location 811 Geary St. Description The Hotel Union was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in October of 1999. The Hotel Union is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 60 units of housing, all of which have private bathrooms. The hotel has a spacious lobby and many rooms have quality views. The owner lived in the hotel prior to THC’s acquisition and kept it in immaculate condition. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. Jefferson Hotel Location 440 Eddy St. Description The Jefferson hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in September of 1999. The project was undertaken at the request of the Mayor’s office, which was closing the Mission Rock Shelter and needed housing for the people who had been staying there. The Jefferson Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 111 units of housing. THC has a long-term relationship with the Jefferson’s owner, since THC’s takeover we have renovated the basement area for community use and significantly upgraded the entire building. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Leroy Looper Residence Location 875 Post St. Description When THC acquired the Looper, it was known as the Pensione International. It was renamed it honor of Leroy Looper, owner of the Cadillac Hotel and the key figure in the transformation of the Tenderloin into a residential neighborhood. The Looper became THC’s first “step up hotel”. Because the hotel was long used as a tourist hotel, nearly all the rooms were vacant when we took it over and the hotel was maintained in excellent condition. It has since been legally converted to a 100% residential hotel. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Mission Hotel Location 520 S. Van Ness Ave Description The Mission hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in October of 1999. The project was undertaken at the request of the Mayor’s Office, which was closing the Mission Rock Shelter and needed housing for the people who had been staying there. The Mission Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 248 units of housing. With 248 rooms, the Mission hotel is San Francisco’s largest SRO. In 2007 a major renovation was concluded which built entirely new common bathrooms, a new woman’s bathroom and increased the number of disabled access rooms. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Pierre Hotel Location 540 Jones St. Description The The Pierre Hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in September of 2004. The Pierre Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 87 units of housing. All the rooms at the Pierre have private bathrooms, which makes it a very attractive resource for the City’s homeless program. THC took over the Pierre after it had been virtually closed for two years due to habitability problems so severe that the building was put into receivership; there were only 18 tenants living there when our lease began. The new owner completely renovated the entire building. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Raman Hotel Location 51011 Howard St. Description The Raman hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in September of 2005. This is a building that is for senior tenants only. The Raman Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 87 units of housing. THC took over the Raman after a fire had displaced all the residents and after the owners added a new floor of occupancy. The building was completely redone. It has an elevator, a kitchen and community rooms on the ground floor. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Royan Hotel Location 405 Valencia St. Description The Royan hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in May of 2003. The Royan Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 87 units of housing. The Royan is a beautiful Moorish style building with 50% private baths. Many rooms have great views. The Royan had never been part of a City homeless program. The owner lived in the hotel for years, and kept it in an immaculate condition. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Seneca Hotel Location 34 6th St. Description The Seneca hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in May of 1999. The 204-room Seneca Hotel was our first leased hotel. The Seneca Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 204 units of housing. We began managing the Seneca on May 1, 1999. Prior to that time we had been using the hotel as part of our modified payment program, and the owners continually encouraged us to lease the building. THC had never done any leasing or management and was not inclined to do so. However, when we could not get any other non-profit to lease the building and we desperately needed housing for the general assistance population, we felt we had no choice but to become the lessee and manage the property. The Seneca is one of the most beautiful hotels in the City; since THC has taken over a new elevator has been installed as well as a kitchen and community rooms on the ground floor. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The Vincent Hotel Location 459 Turk St. Description The Vincent hotel was acquired by THC through the SRO/Master Lease Program in May of 2000. The Vincent Hotel is a critical resource to serve the homeless population and provides 103 units of housing. THC continues to maintain and upgrade this hotel to ensure residents have an affordable and safe place to live. The basement of the hotel was renovated, and is now used for administrative offices. Category:SRO Hotels Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin Category:Resource